


Indiana Jack and the Something of Something

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [57]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeology, Dogs, Gen, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Jack is on the biggest advenutre of his life, that is until lunchtime.





	Indiana Jack and the Something of Something

He’s deep in the rainforest, his shirt sticking to him with sweat from the stifling humidity. 

“Not much farther, girl,” he said, patting his trusty pet wolf Scottie on the head.

They were on the search of a long lost Aztec temple for Quetzalcoatl, but Jack was confident of the location. He was so sure of it that he had refused the local guide offered to him and was even going without a map. His intuition would guide him, Jack was sure of that. So he bravely faced the dense jungle ahead of him knowing that it would all be worth it in the end.

And suddenly there it was peeking through the bushes and trees, the entrance to the temple. 

“We made it,” Jack whispered. 

Scottie growled in agreement, her furry body pressed tight against his side and she prepared to protect him from any danger. The exterior was covered in layers of moss and thick vines, testifying to years of neglect and disuse.

Jack reached for his machete to begin slicing at the vines in front of them. He made quick work of it despite the thickness of the foliage, the swings of his machete strong and sure. Scottie even pulled several of the lower vines off with her teeth.

“Good job Scottie,” Jack praised her by patting the top of her head. Now to find the right way in, one false step and it could set off any number of booby traps.

He carefully felt around the face of the entrance, brushing over the stone gently as he searched for a seam or something to indicate where the door would open. According to legend there were a series of stones that needed to be activated in right order. Then he and Scottie would be in business and able to make their way inside. Jack didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he tried to activate the stones in the wrong order. He wouldn’t do that, he’d done too much research on the legend to possibly get this wrong. One of the stones he was touching gave way slightly and Jack pulled his hand back. Now that he’d found the correct area, he had to make sure he activated the correct stone. Inhaling deeply he waited for a moment, when nothing catastrophic happened he felt free to continue.

Jack though back to the copious notes he had taken about the activation order, let out a long slow breath, and began to touch the stones. As he pressed on them, they sank into the wall. When he reached the end of the sequence, the entire entrance shuddered, the stone clacking together. Jack stepped back, his hand on the back of Scottie’s neck to keep her with him. There was the sound of scraping stone and dust filled the air. When it cleared, the now-open entrance was revealed.

“Well girl, would you look at that,” Jack whispered in awe.

Scottie huffed as if in agreement and stuck close to his side as they stepped carefully through the entrance. There was evidence that someone had been here already, as seen by the skeletons stuck through with booby trap spikes and darts. Jack was determined to make it farther than they had. Of course, he had research and experience on his side. This wasn’t his first ruins and it certainly wouldn’t be his last. At least not if he could help it. 

They continued to move down the corridor. A few of the traps had been already triggered by others. A few others he deftly avoided by hopping over certain areas or pressing himself against a safe wall until the danger passed. Then they reached the heart of the temple.

“There it is, Scottie girl.”

The treasured artifact sat on a pedestal in the center of a large, round atrium. Behind it was an altar covered in ornate stone carvings still showing hints of the vibrant pigments that had once adorned them. By comparison the artifact looked simple and unassuming, but Jack knew that by archaeological significance alone it was worth more than all seven wonders of the world. 

 

This would also be where the worst of the traps would be, but Jack wasn’t doing it for the glory.  
Before he could take a step forward, a huge pit trap opened up in front of him right at the mouth of the atrium. The rocks fell into the darkness and distantly Jack could hear the hissing if angered snakes. Poisonous snakes, no doubt. 

Jack looked around and pulled out his bullwhip, unlike Scottie he couldn’t leap across with ease. He would have to hook it around something then use speed and leverage to leap across. Up above he noticed what appeared to be a thick beam, that would work.

It took him only one try to get his bullwhip securely wrapped around the beam. 

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered. 

Jack reared back and began to run towards the lip of the pit, Scottie keeping pace at his side. As one, they leapt over the pit. The other side was in reach. Jack tucked his legs to increase momentum and—

“Jack!”

Jack looked around the temple, had someone followed him? And if so who?

"Jack! Time for lunch!"

Around him, the temple disappeared and faded into the backyard. His bullwhip was just a rope and Scottie became Maggie panting happily as she sat beside him. 

“Five more minutes!” Jack called back. 

“No, now,” Eliza called from the porch.

Jack pouted, “Fine!”

He dropped the rope into the grass, which Maggie promptly began chewing on. 

“I’ll be back to finish our adventure after lunch,” Jack promised her.


End file.
